The Legend of the Teen Titans
by Hedgehog of Time
Summary: The Titans meet a strange boy named Link in search of his identity. They agree to help him, but what they uncover, may be the most Earth-Shattering secret in the history of Earth. LinkxStarfire, Beast BoyxRaven, T for violence and swearing COMPLETE. READ THE SECOND SEASON
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gohma

The alarm sounded in Titans Tower. Beast Boy woke from his nap on the couch after having watched a marathon of old "Bugs Bunny" cartoons. Cyborg threw his weights to the other side of the training room, and raced downstairs to the T-Car, prepping his Sonic Cannon for action. Robin shut down the combat training simulator and made his way to the R-Bike. Raven casually shut the book she had been reading and floated outside. Starfire flew out of the bathroom, yanking the final comb out of her hair. Together the five friends rushed to rescue the city from whatever horrors it faced.

They arrived at the trouble area. A huge fissure had opened in the middle of the street.

"I don't like giant cracks dude." said Beast Boy. "Bad things happen around big cracks in the ground."

"Grow up Beast Boy." said Raven dryly. "It's just a result of seismic activity in the area. Besides," she said taking his hand, "I'll protect you from bad stuff Beastie Boo," Beast Boy blushed, and then both noticed the WTF looks from the other Titans. Both hastily let go and did their best to look innocent.

"What..." Robin started to ask when the Earth trembled. Out of the fissure crawled a nightmare. It was a huge spider, easily the size of a three story building. But the monstrosity only had one single eye.

"Fang's momma maybe?" asked a clearly terrified Beast Boy.

"And I thought Plassmus was ugly," said Cyborg.

"I don't care how ugly this thing is!" snarled Robin. "It's a threat to the city, and we have got to take it out."

"WHERE ARE YOU CUR!" roared the spider. "COME OUT AND MEET YOUR FATE!"

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Spider Lady, but we are right here,"said Starfire.

"I SPEAK NOT TO YOU WHELP! I SEEK, THE ONE!" shrieked the creature. It paused. "But since he seems to not be present, and you have so politely presented yourselves to me, I SHALL HAVE YOU AND YOUR CITY AS AN APPETIZER! QUAKE WITH FEAR MORTAL FOOLS BEFORE THE MIGHT OF GOHMA: MOTHER OF ALL SPIDERS!"

"Titans, go!" cried Robin. With that the battle began. The Titans threw everything they had Gohma, but it all it seemed to do was annoy her. Even Cyborg's Sonic Cannon was not but a bee sting. Starfire was struggling to get up after being knocked out of the air by Gohma when she saw him. The lone figure on the roof of a nearby building. He had a plain sword and a wooden shield on his back, and in his hands he held the most beautiful bow she had ever seen. He lifted the bow, and a shimmered arrow of light appeared. The boy fired it, and it struck Gohma in the center of her eye. The monster howled in pain as the arrow exploded into light energy, burning her wherever it hit. The boy summoned another arrow, this one blue, and it struck the street in front of Gohma. The ground froze in ice, and the monstrous spider slipped. As it struggled to gain footing the boy lept down with supernatural grace and drew his sword. He closed his eyes, and a shimmering green aura surrounded him and his blade. He opened his eyes, which now burned with green fire, and with a savage war cry, stabbed Gohma in the eye. He withdrew his blade and the aura began to fade. As he did, Gohma's body began to burn in blue fire. When it died, all that was left was a green gem in a golden spiral. The boy grabbed it.

Now that the excitement was over, the Titans got their first good look at the boy who killed Gohma. He was about Robin's age and height, but was completely different at the same time. He had straw-blonde hair, pointed elf ears, and blue eyes that were shaped like a wolf's. He wore a green shirt, blue jeans, brown combat boots, a backpack, and a Yankees baseball cap. He looked over the still gaping Titans, his eyes lingering over Starfire, and whipped off his cap.

"Navi," he said into it with a strangly melodious voice. "they're friendlies," Out of his cap zipped a tiny woman with blue skin, waist length black hair, a dress of leaves and a pair of butterfly wings.

"Thank the forest!" she cried in a high voice. "I was afraid I was going to get lice!"

"I do not have lice!" said the boy indignantly.

"You don't, I lied." Grinned Navi. Making a disgusted sound in his throat, the boy turned to the Titans.

"My name is Link, and how about I tell you my story over pizza?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Link's Story

Having recovered from the shock of seeing a lone teenager take down such a powerhouse, the Titans and their guests made their way back to Titans Tower. They ordered pizza and each took a shower, each finishing as the pizza arrived. When all was eaten and done, the Titans sat on the couch, and Link stood in front of them. He had changed into a gray, sleeveless shirt, green sweat-pants and sandals, with his Yankees cap turned with the bill facing behind. Navi sat on the coffee table with a wooden knife cutting pieces off of an apple as large as she was.

Link looked over the Titans. Robin sat with his arms crossed in front of him, his expression neutral. Link new he didn't trust him, and Link didn't blame him. Cyborg stood behind the couch his hands on hips a skeptical look on his likeable face. Raven just looked bored. Starfire and Beast Boy both wore grins. Link liked them both, and had already formed a small friendship with both of them. Well, he had with Beast Boy, but he felt something for Starfire growing in him. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but he liked her personality even more. Her naivete was adorable, and her exuberance was refreshing.

Link shook his head, like it or not he had to tell his painful tale.

"As you guys know, my name is Link. I was raised in Paradise Falls, Ohio by Samuel and Mary Skyward. My mom was a nurse at the local hospital, and my dad was a banker. They adopted me as a baby because Mary was barren. Every one knew right from the get go that I wasn't normal. I'm stronger, faster, more agile than most any human, and I can process information faster than anyone I know. My senses are also extra keen. By touching a leaf, I can count how many hairs are on it. I can see the individual blood vessels in someone's eyes from four feet away. But here's the icing on the cake. We discovered that had this ability to temporarily amp up my powers. You saw it with the green aura in the fight against Gohma."

"I actually have some questions about that." said Raven.

"Shoot," said Link.

"Gohma called you, "the one". Any idea what that's about?" Link shook his head.

" Your guess is as good as mine." he replied. "Getting back to my story, my parents home-schooled me until I learned to keep a lid on my powers. About third grade, they let me go to normal school. But though that beautiful building looked like Heaven, it was really Hell. You see, my fellow classmates didn't know why I was different, but they knew I was. They could sense that I was an abomination. I was something to be driven away with rocks and harsh words. I was not something you made friends with." Link said in a flat tone. Suddenly he found himself on the receiving end of one of Starfire's bone crushing hugs.

"Oh Link, I am so sorry! It must have been very lonely for you!" Link felt as though he would faint in being in such close proximity to her. The sweet smell of her hair was overwhelming, and her touch sent lightning through his skin.

"Thank you Starfire," he said in a star struck voice. Robin looked as though he might hurt someone if he moved.

"I will be your friend!" she cried exuberantly. "We all will!"

" Um, Star," said Beast Boy. "If you don't let go of him he may choke to death, and if he doesn't your boyfriend will kill him."

"Oh, I am sorry Link, please continue." said a very embarrassed Starfire. She was, decided Link, lovely when she blushed. Robin still looked as though he wanted to break something. Particularly one of Link's bones.

"Anyway," continued Link, "one day I met Navi. I was in the woods after a particularly bad day at school. She was sitting on a leaf crying and I asked what the matter was. She was rather shocked that I could see her. As I recall she screamed and fell off her leaf and face-planted on the ground."

"Traitor!" cried Navi indignantly. "You swore you would tell no one about that!"

"I lied," jeered Link. "It'll teach you not to joke about my hair. It's very important to me!" Navi growled like a tiger, flew up to Link's face, and zapped him with a small blast lightning. Sated, she resumed eating her apple.

Attempting to salvage what was left of his pride, Link continued the story. "Anyway, that's how I discovered I could see through the Mist. It's a protective veil that covers the fairy folk. You can see Navi now because she's letting you."

"Well," said Cyborg, "I'd hate to not be able to see something that pretty." Navi's face turned beet-red.

"When Navi found out about my powers she began to teach me to channel them. She taught me how to fight with a sword and shield. I owe a lot to her. Well anyway, one day I was weeding the flower garden, and I found this."

Link sat his backpack on the table and unzipped it. He produced a small metal chest. There was no lock or even a seam where one would open the box. But where the lock should have been was a slightly raised image of a golden bird, but where the head should have been, were three golden triangles, forming a larger triangle with a hollow center.

"When I touched the symbol, the box opened. Watch," Link touched the symbol, and a golden light formed around the box in a seam, forming a lid. At the same time the box swung open on invisible hinges. Inside was a simple scroll.

"What's on the scroll?" asked Robin.

"Later," said Link. "I shut the box and confronted my folks about it. They said that it appeared on their doorstep the day they brought me home. They feared witchcraft, and buried it. I was furious that they would have denied me my only inheritance, and stormed into the woods to cool off. I met up with Navi, we talked, and we decided it was wrong of me to just walk out like that. We went back to the house, and it had been completely destroyed. My parents had been crucified in the front yard, and the stakes were burning. In between the two stakes, was.. was.. _him_." Link spat the last word out like it was something foul. The Titans stared at Link, horrified at the gruesome turn this tale had taken.

"He was about 7'5 and wore a long black robe, like a priest's. He had a red belt on, and wore a silver rapier. He turned to me and I saw that this bastard was part cat, and he told me his name was Kwahisu, and that the first domino had fallen. He tossed my sword and shield at my feet and told me to begin my quest. After that he turned into a flock of crows and left me to grieve for the only family I ev..ever had." With that Link broke down into sobs. The Titans, except one were silent, letting the boy grieve. Starfire floated up to him and hugged him, but not in the bone-crushing style. This was a comfort hug. When Link had calmed, he resumed his tale, although the Titan's weren't sure they wanted to hear the end.

"Navi got her fairy sisters to put out the fire's and then I buried my parents. Once that was done, Navi and I went to the forest to decide on what to do next. I opened the chest and took out the scroll, and it was a map of Earth." While saying this he produced the scroll and unrolled it. "It was blank except for right here," he pointed to where Jump City would be. There was a green dot and underneath it in an elegant, flourishing handwriting was written _Jump City (Gohma)_.

"Navi and I decided that, rather than wait for child services, we would go to Jump City. When we got here two days ago, I felt a tug in my gut towards something. It was an old run-down shack that looked like it had been slapped together by a blind guy. But the strange thing was, on the door of the shack was the same symbol as on the box. When I touched the door, the symbol started to glow, and the door just faded away, like it had never been. Inside the shack, was a chest like the one I've got here, but much bigger. I touched it, it opened, and inside was the bow." At these words Link produced the bow. The thing was beautiful. It looked like an ancient longbow, but it was designed to look like two serpents were eating the stick.

"There are three types of arrows I can summon. You saw the light arrows, which burn all that is evil, and the ice arrows. But the third type is the fire arrow. It basically explodes in a massive fireball that incinerates everything in a 10-foot radius."

"Sounds dangerous," said Raven.

"It's awesome that's what it is!" cried Beast Boy. Raven smiled at him. "Can I borrow it Link? Can I?!"

"No, anyway, I started learning to use the bow, Gohma appeared, and well, here we are. I'm certain that this gem holds the key to the next step to discovering my past, but neither Navi or I can think how."

"I have an idea!" cried Starfire. "Perhaps you must activate your spirit powers while holding it."

"It's worth a try." said Link. He gripped the gem with both hands, and his aura reappeared. Suddenly Link cried out in pain and the gem began to glow. Electrical pulses ran through his body, and his aura blazed brighter than ever. All of a sudden, it was gone and Link fell to the floor gasping for breath. The Titans rushed over to him as he groaned and got up.

"Are you okay man?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I feel, supercharged in fact, like that gem made me stronger." Link stood up unstably. He walked over to the map, and gasped. A red dot had appeared in Italy. Beneath it, in the same beautiful handwriting were the words _Vesuvius (Volvogia)._

"Well Navi, looks like were headed to Mt. Vesuvius." Link looked out the window. "Man it's late. I guess Navi and I will be headed back to the woods to sleep now."

"Wait!" cried Starfire. Link turned. "Stay the night, we insist."

"Link's staying the night?! I'll get Mortal Kombat out!" grinned Beast Boy. Robin sighed, knowing that he no longer had any say in the matter.

That night, while Link slept on the couch, Starfire called a meeting in her room.

"Dude, I'm tired. Link kept owning me with Noob-Saibot." groaned Beast Boy. Starfire crossed her arms.

"We all know that Link shall require help on his quest, so I propose that we accompany him, and when this is over, we make him a Teen Titan, and let him live here."

"Starfire," said Robin, "aside from a shady backstory, we know nothing about this guy. We don't know if he's telling the truth."

"Actually," said Cyborg, "we do. I checked out his story, and it checks out."

"Okay," said Robin, "but we can't just leave the city unguarded, and he could still be working for Slade."

"All the more reason to go with." said Cyborg. "We should keep an eye on him, and we could always get Titans East to cover us."

Robin sighed. "Fine, hail them now."

"All right dudes!" cried Beast Boy. "THE TITANS ARE GOING ON VACATION!"

"Shhhhhh!" said everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Departure

Link yawned and stretched. "Well Navi, seven in the morning comes... Navi?" Link looked around, where was his fairy friend? Then he saw her looking out the window. Link walked up. "You miss the forest don't you."

"Yeah, I do." There were tears in Navi's eyes, but none fell.

"Navi, if you want to go back, I won't stop you."

"Look numbskull," she said indignantly, "If you think that I'm going to let you go on an epic adventure without me, you've got another thing coming." she punctuated this by crossing her arms. Link chuckled and nodded. "Besides," she added, "I'm all that you've got buddy-boy. We're family whether you like it or not!"

Link smiled. "Navi, if you were bigger I'd give you a hug." Navi zoomed up and hugged his neck as best as she could. "Anyway," he said, "I think we should figure out how were going to get to Italy. Wait, what are the Titan's doing?" he asked. Outside, the Titan's were loading the trunk of the T-ship. Curious, the two friends made they're way out front. "Um, what are you guys doing?" asked Link. Starfire zoomed up, once again the wonderfully sweet smell filled his nostrils.

"Link, we have decided to accompany you on your quest! Is that not glorious?" she said happily.

"Really? You guys want to help some stranger you don't even know?" asked Link.

"Of course! You are our friend." she cried. "We help our friends, and if any more creatures like that foul Gohma come, you will need all the help you can get."

"Yeah dude. Your the only one that laughs at my jokes. I cant let you die." Beast Boy joked, and Link gave an obligatory chuckle. Then he thought of something.

"The T-Ship only has a pod for each of you five. Where will Navi and I sit."

"You can share with one of us man. Pick who you like." said Cyborg. Link looked over his new friends. Raven was too quiet and would only make things awkward. Cyborg would take up to much space and Link would have no room. Robin would be too busy piloting so he was out, besides, Link sensed that Robin didn't like Link much. He would have really liked to ride with Starfire, but he was afraid Robin might hurt him. So he decided to ride with Beast Boy.

"All right dude! I'll get the hand-helds and we can have an epic Pokemon battle!"

"I'll sit with Starfire," said Navi. "I _**have**_ to know how you get your hair so perfect." With that, and a quick check to make sure that there were plenty of snacks, the T-Ship took off for Italy. As Link and Beast Boy began they're "epic Pokemon battle", Link felt a warmth in his chest. He had friends! Not imaginary at that! Real breathing friends. It was a feeling that he had never experienced before. By all the gods, they didn't feel repulsed by him. But, maybe that was because they were freaks too. Freaks had to look after each other after all. Link smiled and proceeded to pone Beast Boy.

The trucker stopped on the highway. There was a little girl on the side of the road. She couldn't have been more than six. In one hand she held a teddy bear, and in the other she held a porcelain bowl. He opened the door. "Are yew okay lill ladee?" he asked in a heavy southern accent. In response, the little girl climbed in, and sat in the seat. "What are yew dewin out here?" The child tore a hole in her teddy bear, and reached inside the stuffing. She looked at the trucker and smiled with innocent blue eyes. When the child blinked, her eyes had become pure black. She lashed out with the knife that had been hidden in the bear, and slit the old man's throat. He gurgled a death rattle and the girl allowed the blood to fill the bowl. She then looked into the bowl and muttered some alien words. A feline face, covered in black cowl appeared in the blood.

"My lord," she said in a sweet voice. "Gohma failed, but the boy even now heads for Vesuvius, and dear Volvogia."

"Excellent work Lillith. I was wise to recruit you. Now I have more talent to recruit. Oh, and Lillith. If Volvogia fails, be sure that you don't." said the face in a deceptively silken voice. "Our master will be free yet."

"Yes my lord." said Lillith and prepared to break the connection.

"Lillith," added the creature, "do not disappoint, me." he said in a sweet, sing-song voice. There was an implied, or else. Lillith swallowed nervously.

"Yes great Kwahisu," she said nervously, and broke the connection. Lillith got out of the car and prepared to get to Italy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pompeii and the Recruitment

The T-Ship landed just outside of the ancient city of Pompeii. The Titans, Link, and Navi all got out of their pods and stretched after their long trip across the ocean. Starfire and Navi were still exchanging beauty secrets and Beast Boy continued to protest the results of their Pokemon battle, but aside from that, everyone seemed silent.

"Okay," said Robin, "we go in, get information, and get to Vesuvius."

"Screw that plan," said Raven. "This is Pompeii. One of the most historically rich sites in history. If you think that we are leaving without sightseeing, you are nuts."

"Raven I know.." Robin began but Link cut him off.

"Since it's my mission I get the final say," said Link with a face that reminded everyone of Robin. Then it split into a grin, "And I say let's see the sights! My past ain't going anywhere. It'll be just as life-changing if we discover it a few minutes later." To everyone's surprise, Raven walked up and hugged Link.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Raven!" cried a terrified Beast Boy. Raven's customary scowl returned and she walked into the city with her hood up, and the others followed, a resigned Robin in the back. He couldn't help but think of how easier everything was when everyone just did what he said. All were unaware of the little girl with the teddy bear behind them.

At Jump City Prison, Control Freak sat in his cell brooding. He was furious that the Titans had beaten him yet again yes, but, he hated the fact that they didn't count him as a real threat. He had invented remotes that could bend the fabric of reality, and yet they still laughed at his schemes. He needed to step up his game. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the opening of his cell.

"Hey couch potato," said a guard,

"It's CONTROL FREAK you idiot!" he cried outraged.

The guard rolled his eyes. "Whatever nerd, your being transferred. Your someone else s problem now" The guard grabbed him and walked him outside to the waiting patty wagon and tossed him in.

"Wait," said Control Freak. "Aren't I supposed to be hand cuffed?"

The guard shrugged. "He requested that you weren't," and shut the doors, Leaving Control Freak in darkness. Sometime later, the doors opened again, but by two butlers. CF was in an elaborately decorated room filled with priceless artifacts. In the middle of that room was a silver table with a tea set and a plate full of cookies. Sitting at that table was a man in a black robe, like a priest's, and his catlike tail curled around the leg of his chair. His hand's were also covered in brown striped fur, and had small black claws growing out the ends of his fingers. His face was that of a cheetah's, with golden eyes. Around his waist was a red belt that looked like it was made of some kind of leather, with an ornate silver rapier resting in it's sheath.

"Ah, Control Freak, so pleasant of you to join me. Please sit." said the stranger in a voice that sounded French in origin. CF nervously sat in the offered chair. This guy seemed laid-back, but CF sensed, something beneath that calm exterior. Like a cobra hidden in the tall grass. The guy slapped his forehead. "How barbaric of me! I have offered you no kind of refreshment, nor even told you my name. Well, my name is Kwahisu, and would you like some tea or cookies?"

"Um, I'll pass on the tea, but I'll take a few cookies." Kwahisu smiled and handed CF the plate, who began stuffing his face. Kwahisu frowned at his horrid table manners. In between mouthfuls, Control Freak managed to ask. "So why did you bust me out?"

"Ah," said Kwahisu, the sweet smile returning. "If you must know, I require your technological genius. How hard would it be for you to track down a man in hiding?"

"Not to hard," said CF.

"What if that man was a villain by the name of Deathstroke. Or as you know him, Slade." said Kwahisu. CF whistled.

"Now that's going to be hard. Slade isn't found unless he wants to be. I'll need an ass-load of equipment."

"Money is of no concern to me, just find him." said Kwahisu in his sweet way. There was an implied, or else.

It had been a wonderful day. Even Robin had managed to enjoy himself in the historical city. Link felt that the Titans were really starting to like him. And he was _**really**_ liking Starfire. He felt drawn to her in a way that he had never felt for someone before. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, he was falling in love with her. He sighed unhappily. She was with Robin he reminded himself, look but don't touch. Suddenly he felt a familiar tug in his stomach. The same kind that led him to the bow.

"Guys, this way." hr said going down an old back alley. At the end of the alley was a dead end. Link looked around and saw a large tile that bore the same symbol as his chest. "Jackpot," he grinned. He crouched and touched it, sure enough, the symbol began to glow, and then the tile disappeared. , There was a ladder leading down to a torch lit room. Without hesitation he began to climb down, the Titans right behind him. In the room was a chest, identical to the one that held the bow. Link approached reverently. Sure enough, his touch opened it.

"Well, don't leave us hanging man! What's in there?" asked Cyborg. Link reached inside and pulled out the contents.

"Gauntlets, golden ones." he said. "And this shield." The shield was a thing of beauty. A silver rim, with a blue interior. The skeletal bird was in the center, but it was red, and the three triangles were huge. On either side of the triangles were two silver shapes tat looked like snakes. "Cyborg what's it made of?" asked Link. Cyborg scanned it and then, "Whoa. Link, this thing is made of no known material."

"Well, I hope it's useful." said Link putting on the gauntlets. Suddenly he shouted in surprise.

"Link what is it!" cried Navi, concerned.

"These gauntlets," he explained. "They make me feel strong. Like I could destroy a tank." He put on the shield and turned to Cyborg. "Punch the shield as hard as you can."

"Um, okay" said Cyborg. And with all his might, punched the shield. It didn't even dent, and Link's hands were fine.

"Well," said Link, a demonic grin on his face. "These two should come in handy." Link put his old wooden shield in the chest and closed it, when out of nowhere, there was a rumbling and the sounds of screams up top. Topside again, Robin stopped a man and asked what the matter was.

"Vesuvius!" He cried. "She awakes!" There was smoke rising from the mouth of the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Volvogia's Rage

The top of the mountain. Even here the heat was nearly unbearable. Link felt himself sweating like a pig in a furnace. The mountain was really acting up.

"What do you think is causing it?" asked Link.

"No idea. There hasn't been any activity in this mountain for years. Not since Pompeii was in it's Hay-Day." said Cyborg after consulting his database.

"You think it's Volvogia?" asked Link.

"I hope so, because if it isn't him, then there are two incredibly powerful monsters on the loose." said Raven dryly.

"Ah, I hope that's Volvogia too." said Link. As if the words had some sort of power, a huge rumbling shook the mountainside. Out of the rim of the volcano came two massive paws. Each one covered in red and gold scales. Hauling itself out of the fiery pit was an enormous snake-like beast, with black horns, and a mane of fire around it's neck.

"I AM VOLVOGIA: THE FIRE SERPENT!" he leered down at Link. "Well, well, the last son presents himself to me. And he brings even more morsels for me to eat! How kind of you."

"We will not let you harm any person you, ugly son of a Glogarnorf_!" _screamed Starfire. Volvogia looked enraged.

"YOU DIE FIRST _**TROQ!" **_The word meant nothing to Link, but it did to the Titan's and it seemed to affect Starfire pretty hard.

"Titans go!" roared Robin, and the battle began. When the Titan's got injured, Navi used her magic to heal them. Volvogia's scales were incredibly tough, Link couldn't get his sword in. Volvogia on the other hand, could not crush him thanks to both the Hylian shield and the golden gauntlets. Suddenly. Link knew what he had to do.

"Starfire! Throw this boulder at his face!" Starfire zoomed over and obliged. Momentarily stunned, Link ran up the monster's back, all the way up to it's head. Concentrating all his Spirit Powers into his sword, Link drove it into The serpent's eye, releasing all the energy into his brain. Volvogia howled in pain, and collapsed to the ground. Slowly, Volvogia's entire body began to harden and gray until it turned to stone.

"Who is the troq now!" screamed Starfire as the last of the stone closed around his face. Then, the stone serpent crumbled into dust, leaving only a glowing red gem, nestled in a golden V. Link grabbed the stone and turned to his friends.

"Let's find a hotel to rest."

At a nearby Hotel, the Titans gathered in Link's room. Link prepared to power himself up with the stone, and smiled nervously as he activated his spirit powers. Once again, the pain of the power coursing through him, filling him, threatened to overwhelm him. Then, as soon as it had begun it was over. When the aching stopped, it was replaced by a new strength. While the gem he had gotten from Gohma had filled him with an energy that was old and sturdy like the trunk of a tree, this energy felt wild and chaotic, it felt like the essence of fire itself.

"I tell ya," grinned Link "this shit never gets easier. Now, the map, what's the map say." Robin held it up, and grinned.

"See for yourself," and handed Link the map. Link looked it over, and sure enough, there was a third dot. This one was blue, and located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Beneath it were the words: _Atlantis ( Kraken )._

"Aw great," said Link. "We have to go underwater and fight a goddamn KRAKEN! We are screwed."

"I'll hail Aqualad and tell him we need to get to Atlantis." said Robin. "In the meantime, let's get some sleep." The others left and went to their respective rooms. Link undressed and changed into his pajamas. He couldn't help but notice how quiet Starfire had been since the fight with Volvogia. He knew it had to be something to do with what Volvogia had said, what was it? Troq. He decided against asking Starfire, because it had affected her so. Link looked down at the necklace, the thing he had saved from the fire. It was a simple necklace, it consisted of a silver heart contained in two hands. It was nothing special but it made him feel good to have something of his parent's to hold on to. He lay down and let Navi's soft snores lull him to sleep.

Link was jostled awake by Beast Boy. "Dude wake up!" he said in a loud whisper. "Starfire and Robin are having a fight." Interested, Link followed Beast Boy to his room which was right next to Robin's where the argument was taking place. Both put there ears to the wall and listened.

"You are not the king of my life Robin! You do not dictate who I am to spend my time with!"

"I'm not, but I'm just saying that you've been spending a lot of time with this Link guy. You don't think that I haven't noticed how you use any excuse to be with him! Do you like him!?" Robin shouted. Starfire was silent. "Well, do you?" he asked again. There was a note of fear in his voice.

She sighed, "Yes Robin. I do have the feelings for him." Link felt a little guilty at the rush of pleasure that flew through him at her words. "As I do for you."

"Can I even trust you?" he asked. When Starfire answered there was no anger in her voice, only grief.

"I do not know. I do not wish to hurt you Robin, I am sorry but it is over between us." They heard the door open and shut as Starfire went to her room.

"Link now's your chance!" said Beast Boy in his loud whisper.

"It wouldn't be right with her on the rebound. I'll give her time to heal." said Link. Beast Boy gave an exasperated sigh. "Get to bed BB, or do you have a date with Raven?" said Link teasingly. Beast Boy gave a sheepish grin.

"Are we that transparent?" he asked.

"Yeah, you are." answered Link as he made his way back to his room. As he lay in bed, Link thought of this new development. A lot was at stake. Not just Link's heart, but The stability of the team. This could tear apart their friendship. Link decided to remain silent for now. But he promised himself that Starfire and he would happen. He loved her, he could deny that no longer. But now, he had a chance. Sleep was long in coming, and when it did come, it held beautiful dreams. His family was alive, the Titans were all friends, and he and Starfire were together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Pah-Koh

The next morning, the Titan's gathered in Link's room. Link noticed that Starfire made damn sure she didn't sit next to Robin and she kept her head down the whole time. Robin himself stared at Link with a murderous look in his eyes. Link made note to make sure he checked behind doors for the rest of his time with them. Raven and Beast Boy, since their relationship was exposed, sat holding hands. Raven looked happier than Link had ever seen her. Poor Cyborg was the only one who had no idea what was going on. Link cleared his throat.

"Okay guys, we have these two stones, but I need to talk with you about something. We are going to need some way of breathing underwater if we are going to survive."

"Oh, so Mr. Awesome isn't perfect. How sad." said Robin, the sarcasm in his voice so thick you could cut it with a knife. Raven and Cyborg gave him an odd look.

"What was that about?" asked Cyborg. Robin slumped in his chair.

"Nothing, keep going."

"Anyway," continued Link. "thus far, there have been some kind of weapon that let's us beat the monster, so it is my belief that there is some kind of tool that will allow me to survive underwater."

"And if there ain't, I can fix you up an apparatus." offered Cyborg.

"That will take to long. We need to act now. My proposition is that we take the T-Ship and sweep the area around Atlantis and wait till we locate said object." Robin looked like he was about to protest when there was a knock at the door. With a frown, Link went to open it. Outside was a little girl who couldn't have been more than six, holding a teddy bear.

"Is your name Link?" she asked.

"Um, yes," said Link. The little girl smiled and blinked, her eyes becoming pure black.

"Mine's Lillith." and she lunged at him with supernatural speed, strength, and ferocity, her teddy bear becoming a jagged knife. Hissing and spiting she attempted to cut his throat. The other Titan's attacked, with Cyborg able to pull her off, though not before the little hell spawn managed to bite Robin and slash Beast Boy's cheek. She shrieked a sound of pure, unadulterated fury, and pushed forward with an open palm, and they all flew back against the far wall, pinned by black magic. Lillith brushed herself off and walked over to where Link was pinned.

"For that," she said in a deep, hoarse voice, "I'll make you bleed first." With a sadistic smile she raised her dagger, when there was an enormous gust of wind, and someone else was in the room. He was about 7'2, and was half cat half human, with pure black fur. He wore a simple brown tunic, gray leggings, and a necklace adorned with various bones of small animals, feathers, and nuts. He also had a mo-hawk, and had a blue earring in each ear. He also had an oaken staff as tall as he was, with carvings of the sun, moon, and stars in it. At the top were for crystals, a red one, a blue one, a green one, and a yellow one. He raised his hand and waggled his finger at Lillith. Lillith dropped her knife and backed away. The cat-man raised his staff and pointed it at her. The red stone glowed brighter than the other three, and scarlet fire shot from the end of his staff, consuming Lillith. With a single scream, the demon was gone, as were the bonds holding the Titans. They dropped to the floor and stared at their savior. He grinned a daredevil grin.

"Name is Pah-Koh. We need to talk." he said.

Back in Jump City, Kwahisu stared out from his balcony over the city. Things were coming together rapidly, though to slow for his liking. But if he drove those who served him harder, work quality would decrease. There was a fine line he could not cross lest he kill his underlings. These thoughts were interrupted by one of his many crow servants flying in to report.

"Ah, my little pet. What news do you bring me" he said in a croon he reserved for his favorite servants. The crow looked nervous.

"Um, well sir, Lillith is dead. She failed." said the crow. Kwahisu had a blank look on his face, but the worst was yet to come. "Pah-Koh killed her." and before Kwahisu could react, the crow flew off in terror.

When Croll the servant walked into his master Kwahisu's room, it had been trashed. Kwahisu sat in the middle of the wreckage the lingering rage still on his face.

"Master! What has happened to enrage you so?"Kwahisu looked up at him, trembling with fury.

"Gohma failed, Volvogia failed, and now Lillith has failed because of that meddling bastard Pah-Koh, and that little twerp is getting stronger every day! If he discovers who he is, not only will we not be able to touch him, but he will be strong enough to stop us! By all the stars in heaven Croll, I hope for your sake that you are the bearer of good news!" he shrieked, rising to his feet. Croll, before talking, handed Kwahisu a Baby Ruth. They always managed to lessen his wrath somewhat. Sure enough, he eagerly tore open the wrapper and ate it in one bite. While he was chewing, Croll told him his news.

"The cretin Control Freak has managed to locate the warrior Slade. He is on 147 Yew Street. It is an old abandoned factory, though Slade seems to have put it to good use." he reported. The smile that spread across Kwahisu's face was enough to brighten Croll's day, for the old butler was one of the few who actually cared for the cat. He knew, that though his charge threatened, he would never hurt him.

"Excellent! Old Croll my man, send our guest up hear for his new assignment. And Croll, once I'm done with him, I shall go and have words with Slade. When I do go, have my room re-done. I'm thinking a quaint colonial theme this time, eh?" He asked. Croll smiled.

"Whatever you want sir, although I think that a Victorian theme would be more suitable," and left. A few minutes later, Control Freak waltzed in. He was feeling very powerful with his new position in Kwahisu's organization. When he entered the room, he paused and surveyed the carnage.

"I woke up this morning, and I hated everything." he said answering the question in his eyes. "Anyway, I have a new job for you. I need you to build this machine for me." and he handed CF his blueprints.

"Okay, but what about my pay?" asked CF. Kwahisu grinned wickedly.

"Oh don't worry my friend, you will be paid handsomely, as soon as you complete this task." He said in his uncanny French accent.

Once the room had been straitened up, and the ashes had been swept away, Pah-Koh told his tale.

"When I was a little tyke, my parents were killed, and my brother was taken by the dark spirits that killed our parents." he spoke in a Native American accent. "I would have suffered the same fate, but I was rescued by the shaman of the Crow Indians. From birth I was raised as a shaman, trained to wield the elements of fire, earth, wind, and water. Soon I surpassed my old master's skill, and moved on to training with the element spirits themselves. Now, I am the most powerful shaman on Earth. I wandered the globe in my youth, going where the wind took me. But one day, a little fairy told me that my brother lived. As you can imagine, I hunted him down, but when I found him, I was crushed. He had been corrupted by the power of the spirits that took him. We have been at war ever since." The great shaman sighed, looking troubled. "But enough of that. I'm here to tell you something Link. When you kill the Kraken, you will receive the third spiritual stone. When you do, the final place will be revealed. When you get there, your life will change forever."

"For better or worse?" asked Link.

"Now that's the billion dollar question now isn't it?" he said back. He prepared to summon the wind to get him out of there, but Link stopped him.

"What was your brother's name?" inquired Link. Pah-Koh sighed.

"The name he was born with was Xahun-Jahn. But now he calls himself Kwahisu." with that, the cat left in a gust of wind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Voyage

Once the T-Ship had been loaded up, the Titans got into their respective pods. Link was moving to join Beast Boy, when he heard Starfire call out, "Link! Would you like to ride with me in my pod?" she offered as he was about to climb in with Beast Boy.

"Wha.. uh, ja, sure!" he said flustered. Beast Boy nudged him with his elbow.

"Dude! This is your chance! Just don't get to friendly with her." he said with a wink. Link socked him playfully in the stomach and went over to Starfire's pod. Before climbing in, Link noticed the look on Robin's face. It was totally blank. Link knew that there was all the fury of Dante's Hell's underneath that calm. Link just smiled and waved at him. Let him hate him, Link knew that he could protect himself, but decided to invest in some night vision goggles to protect himself from any surprise ninja attacks. Navi zoomed up to him.

"I'm going to ride with Raven. I have a few spells I want to exchange with her." said the little fairy with a wink. Link really wished he had a flyswatter with him to wipe that smug grin off her face. But she must have guessed his annoyance, and she flew over to Raven's pod. The two girls grinned evilly at him. Link groaned in exasperation as he climbed into the pod. The glass lids sealed, and the T-Ship took off. After a moment of awkward silence, Link finally spoke up.

"I hope you're not spending time with me in order to make Robin jealous. You are the one who broke up with him weren't you?" he said. She smiled sheepishly.

"I see that you heard of our argument last night."

"Starfire, the whole hotel heard it. And even if we hadn't, the way both of you were behaving was a dead giveaway." Link took of his Yankees cap and folded it in his hands.

"Link I wish to talk to you because you are my friend. So do you think that we can talk of not unhappy things?" Link was all to happy to oblige. For a long time they talked of things that ranged from incredibly unimportant to of dire consequences. Link, he felt as though he had known her all his life, even though he had only met her a few days ago. In a break in the conversation Link asked "Starfire, what does troq mean?" he inquired. Starfire got really quiet. Link automatically felt guilty. "I'm sorry I should have kept my big mouth shut."

"No Link, it is all right. And your mouth is not larger than a normal person's." Starfire's naivete was incredibly cute in Link's opinion. "In answer to your question, troq means nothing. It means that you are nothing. You are less than noticeable. You do not exist." Link was shocked.

"And Volvogia had the nerve to call you of all people that!" he exclaimed. "That is a load of bullshit! Starfire, you are the last person I would call that."

"Thank you Link. I know that Volvogia was a monster, and not to be listened to, but the words hurt me anyway." Both were quiet for a long moment. Then Starfire broke the silence by saying, "Do you trust this Pah-Koh?" Link shrugged.

"I don't know if he is telling the truth, but I do think he's telling the truth about being Kwahisu's brother. On one hand, this guy is the brother of the guy who killed my family. But if he's telling the truth, then we're also allies. I'm not sure what to make of it." Starfire nodded.

"But if we do not trust him, then we may all die." she said.

"And if we do, we might end up worse." said Link grimly.

Slade stood by a broken machine. He brooded and thought of new plans, but none seemed to work. He was angry, because with these new unfamiliar Titans here, he could not strike without risking everything. Suddenly he was aware of a presence in the room, as if it had been but a shadow before, but was no longer. Contemptuous laughter came from this new player as if it considered Slade's predicament, amusing. Slade turned towards the sound.

"Come out little piggy, and quit hiding like a coward." said Slade in his quiet and imperious voice. Suddenly something landed on the machine he had previously been facing.

"Oh, but I've nothing to hide." said the cold voice in a slightly french accent. Slade wheeled around to see a creature standing on the broken device. He was 7'3 and wore a long black robe like a priest's. Around his waist was a red belt made of what Slade recognized as human skin. The belt also bore a long silver rapier. He could see his cat-like face and furry hands. Despite all of this, Slade was unfazed.

"So your the "kitty of crime" Kwahisu I've heard so much about." Said Slade in a rather bored tone. The cat man smiled, revealing pearl white fangs.

"My reputation hath proceeded me it would seem." said the cat in a tone that conveyed both amusement and boredom at the same time. "I have a proposition for you."

"I've nothing better to do." said Slade. Kwahisu lept down.

"I have a plan Slade, a plan that shall shake the heavens and change the world forever. Basically, there is a flood coming, and I'm offering you a place on the arc."

Slade looked skeptical. "Sounds fascinating. But how do I believe you, and whats in it for me?"

Kwahisu smiled. "I have seen your heart Slade, and it is mine. I know your heart's desire. You want to correct the mistake you made oh, so long ago." with every word he took another step forward. "You want to correct the mistake that cost you your wife, and earned your daughter's hatred. I can make this happen. All you must do, is serve me." Kwahisu was now eye to eye with Slade. Kwahisu could see many emotions in Slade's eyes. He saw anger, fear, and, hope? It was emotion Slade had not allowed himself to feel for a long time.

"What must I do?" he finally said. Gone was the cool collective man, he had been replaced by a lost child.

Kwahisu smiled. "Swear fealty to me, and await my calling." Slade immediately dropped to his knees and swore his allegiance. "Good, now await my calling." Kwahisu turned and prepared to take his leave.

"What are you?" Slade asked. Kwahisu turned and smiled.

"I am the end of all things."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Release the Kraken!

After their rather grim discussion concerning Pah-Koh, Link and Starfire turned their conversation to more pleasant matters. But soon, Cyborg's voice rang over the ship's intercom.

"All right lovebirds, we're about to preform our sweep of the waters surrounding Atlantis. So tell us when you feel that gut tug Casanova. Just make sure it's your gut and not a bit lower." Even in their dome, they could hear the others, except Robin, laughing. Link blushed and flipped Cyborg off. Starfire tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "What does Cyborg mean by below your gut?" she asked with her innocence showing.

"I'll tell you later."said Link in a resigned manner. Great, now he was going to have to explain the birds and the bees to Starfire. For some time. They circled Atlantis in widening circles. Link could only just see the undersea metropolis, like it was a smudge of light on the horizon. All of a sudden, there was a familiar tugging sensation in his gut. He powered up the intercom and spoke into it. "Cyborg, I know where to go. Turn about twenty degrees starboard and thirty degrees upward."

"No problem man." said Cyborg, and he adjusted the T-Ship's direction in the manner indicated. Following Link's further instructions, they soon came to an undersea cliff. Link pointed out a cave only _just_ big enough for the T-Ship, as though it had been designed for it. It led them through a tunnel, to an air-pocket in a cave. They surfaced, their capsule lids popped open, and all caught their breath at what they saw. Carved out of the stone was a huge temple. It was built in the Doric Greek style, but there was clearly influence from some outside culture, Egyptian by the look of it. Cyborg docked the T-Ship on the rocky shore and they moved towards the ancient temple. The entrance was flanked by two statues. Link was about to pass by without a second glance, but Raven stopped him.

"Uh, Link. You may want to look closer at the statues." Link turned to the statues. They both wore chain mail, a tunic, leggings, boots, and a long cap that reached to between their shoulder blades. Both of them held a sword in their left hands, and shields in their right hands. Then it hit him. The shields were the same as the one Link found in Pompeii. But the real surprise was to be found in their faces. Both statues, were a spitting image of Link.

"Well, that's unsettling." said Link. He shook his head and said, "Come on, we should keep going." Inside the temple was a huge mosaic, untouched by the wear and tear of water and wind it looked like it had been made yesterday. At the top, silhouetted by light, were three female figures. They stood at the top of a mountain. Beneath them, were six people. One was an old man with a bald head, a long white beard, with brown and red robes. The second was a young woman with white hair, elf ears, and a form fitting blue and white garb with a blue cloak. The third was a little girl, no more than ten, with green hair and a green skirt and blouse. The fourth was a large creature that looked like a giant armadillo with a human face, white hair and beard, and war-paint. The fifth was an attractive African-American woman dressed like a belly-dancer, and yet conveyed an air of imperiousness. The final figure in the row was a girl that appeared to be a human fish hybrid. But it was the three figures below them which caught Link's attention. The one on the right was a giant of a man. He had dark gray skin, red hair, wore black armor, and held a trident in his right hand. His face was in a twisted grin filled with greed and hatred. The one in the middle was a young girl in a long white dress, a beautiful golden bow in her hands. Her undone hair was reddish-brown, and her face was a mirror image of Starfire's. The one on the left, was a living version of the outside statue, except it was in color. The tunic and hat were green, and the sword was different, though he couldn't quite make it out because of the nature of the mosaic. Beneath this was a door with the same symbol as the chests, and like the others Link's touch made it disappear.

"Well, let's see what goodies this creepy place has to offer." said Link nervously. The six entered the room. As before, there was a chest, which opened at Link's touch. Link reached in, and pulled out two items. One was a mask in the shape of a face, but totally black, and the other was a hook-shot. Curious, Link put on the mask, and screamed. He fell to the floor clawing at it, but couldn't get it off. The others tried to help, but no one could remove in. The all of a sudden, Link's screaming stopped. The mask had melted into his face. At first, no one could see a difference, then Starfire saw it. There were three tiny slits on the side of his neck.

"L-Link," she said. "I think that you now possess the gills" Link's hand flew to his neck, and grinned. In a flash he ran out of the temple to the cove, and dove in. After a few moments he surfaced.

"Your right! I can breath underwater!"

At Jump City, Kwahisu strolled into the control room. He turned to his faithful friend, Croll. "Well, are they where we want them?" Croll nodded. Kwahisu grinned a huge grin. "Then it is time." he said solemnly. Then he adopted a child's grin and said, "Gods I have always wanted to say this." He turned to the workers. "Men, it is time to teach these fools a lesson they shall never forget." He raised his arms to the heavens and roared in a voice that put Liam Neelson to shame, "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Death Under the Sea

The Titan's piloted the T-Ship into the murky depths, with Beast Boy in Giant Squid form, with Link swimming beside him. The mask also seemed to have made him somewhat uncrushable, for he was under thousands of pounds of water pressure, and he was not jello. After some experimenting, he had found that by using his spirit powers, he could swing his sword at normal speed. All of a sudden, there was a huge vibration, and a huge hole opened in the sea floor. The rock seemed to collapse inward as if it were hollow, as if it were a collapsing cage. And out of the fissure, emerged a nightmare. Like Gohma and Volvogia, this creature seemed to be a perversion of a normal animal, in this case, a shark. It had dull gray and brown scales covering it's body, and a mouth with four rows of jagged teeth filled with the rotting carcasses of whale pups, dolphins, and pretty much every critter under the ocean surface. It had three eyes mounted on stalks that swirled and focused on different objects. It loosed a watery roar and began to swim at a surprisingly quick speed at the T-Ship. Immediately, the T-Ship began firing everything it had at the monster, but the Kraken, for that was what it must have been, shrugged off the attacks like they were nothing. Link knew he had to end this fight quickly, else they would be consumed by this behemoth.

Link desperately looked for a weak point, but the beast's hide seemed impregnable. But they seemed rough enough for his new hook-shot to grip. "All right," said Link to himself, "time to operate operation crazy plan!" Link whipped out his hook-shot and shot it at the base of the monster's eye stalks, and let it pull him to it. Activating his spirit powers and drew his sword. With an underwater war cry, Link slashed through all three stalks, blinding the beast.

With a roar of fury the monster stopped it's charge and thrashed angrily. Link was thrown off it's back violently. For a few disorienting moment's, he couldn't tell where was up, and where was down. After a moment, he righted himself and used his hook shot to latch himself to the T-Ship. He turned to the now blinded Kraken. Time to execute phase two of his plan. He drew his bow, and summoned an ice arrow. He released it, and it struck the beast on the right flank. As he had hoped, part of the water surrounding the impact point froze, forming a solid block of ice at least twenty feet long. His spirits rose further when the ice proved to much for the scales to take, and it fell away, taking a huge section of armored scales, revealing soft exposed skin. The Titan's shot an unending barrage of projectiles at the weak spot. But as soon as the wounds were inflicted,they healed. And the armor was beginning to regrow! Link knew that he had to act fast. He summoned a light arrow, poured as much energy as he could into it, and fired it at the exposed skin. In an explosion of light that could probably be seen from the moon, the liquid light consumed the beast in a holy fire. In it's pain, it crashed into the cliff-side that the Titan's had recently emerged from. The monster burned away leaving only ash, and a blue stone that shimmered like it was alive.

Croll could tell that his master had reached a point in his anger and fury that he had only seen once before. His expression was totally blank as he turned to Croll and said, "Croll, for your own safety, I suggest you leave the room now. I'm telling you this because you are my friend." With the speed of a man half his age Croll fled from the room. He knew that in this state, even he knew to fear Kwahisu. Even before the door closed, the screams began.

The Titan's docked on a sheltered cove on the Canadian coast. Link strode on to the shore and thanked God that the water was calm. In his hand, he held the pulsating blue stone. Beast Boy morphed into a dog and shook before becoming human again. He looked pretty shaken by the battle and sat on the sand silently. The other Titans looked almost as bad as they turned to their friend.

"OK, activate the damn thing," said Cyborg. Link nodded and gripped it, activating his powers. The fire stone and the earth stone had caused great pain, but nothing compared with that which coursed through his veins now. The raw energy lifted him into the air and he felt as though he was melting. Then the pain just stopped, he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, and all went black.

When he came to, all his appendages felt like jelly. He only got up with the aid of Starfire. When it was determined that he could stand on his own he managed to ask, "How long was I out?"

"Not long. About an hour I think." said Raven.

"Map," said Link. Robin handed it to him. Link unrolled the parchment and searched for the next marker. He found it on the East Coast of the U.S. On a small island. It was a small yellow dot, but the words beneath it hit all the Titan's like a slap in the face, but hit Robin especially hard. In that incredibly neat handwriting were the words _Gotham City._ After a moment all eyes went to Robin.

"I'm going home." said Robin after a moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Cat and the Bat

Link's first impression of Gotham City was one of shadows. Even in broad daylight, it was filled with darkness. It hung over the city like a veil. The T-Ship landed a few miles outside of the city, they didn't want to attract attention from say, the Joker. So they walked over to one of the bridges that connected Gotham to the mainland. While Link had been leading most of this expedition, there was no question who was in charge now. Robin had after all, been born in this city of shadows. They entered the city and Robin turned to them.

"Guy's, this isn't like Jump City, or Pompeii, or anywhere we've been before for that matter. This city is full of those who would gladly cut our throats, mine in particular, so we have to be discreet." Navi raised her hand.

"Uh Robin, I think I may be able to expand the mist to cover all of us." said Navi. Robin furrowed his brow.

"You can? Is that possible?" he questioned. Navi nodded.

"Yes but I've never tried such a large spell before. But I can try." Navi closed her eyes and focused, and sure enough, a shimmering dome surrounded them. Robin smiled his first smile in a long time.

"We need you on more missions Navi." The friends walked through Gotham with Robin leading the way. While walking by a particularly dark alley, Link saw a form in the darkness. Then he saw the face that he would curse unto his death. Kwahisu smiled and backed into the alley. A calm rage gripped Link,and he drew his sword and shield and ran down the alley, the others soon after him. Near the middle of the alley, a shade sprung from the darkness and knocked out Cyborg with the but of his rapier, following through he preformed the same with Starfire, taking out the two strongest of the team.

"Azarath, Metrione, Zin-" began Raven, but Kwahisu sent a blast of dark energy and slammed her against the wall. BB in wolf form lunged at Kwahisu, but he pressed a button on his rapier, extending it into a hundred tiny blades connected by a nano-strand and wrapped it around BB. Pressing another button, he electrified it, shocking him. "Bad doggy," he said sadisticly.

That left only Link at one end of the alley, and Robin at the entrance. Robin whipped out his extending staff and rushed at Kwahisu, but the cat parried his strike with his Rapier. With that, he slashed Robin's chest, and kicked him down. He turned to Link, Link raised his sword and charged the murderer, but he blocked his clumsy strike and kicked him to the ground.

Kwahisu put his foot on Link's chest, pinning him down. "Poor Link, all alone." said the cat in a sweet manner. "No friends, no family, and no Pah-Koh to save you. Tell me, who can save you now?" he asked.

"Me." said a deep gravely voice. Kwahisu turned, and a living shadow dropped from the nearby rooftop, and, in a single movement, disarmed Kwahisu and socked him in the face. Kwahisu rose, only to be roundhouse kicked in the face and slammed him into the wall.

Struggling to his feet he snarled, "Just who do you think you are?!"

The figure stepped from the shadows. He was about as tall as Kwahisu, wore a dark gray suit, black gloves with wrist blades, black boots, a long black cape, and a mask with bat ears. "I'm Batman." he growled. Batman dropped into a sparring pose, Tiger Kung-Fu, style and invited Kwahisu to battle. Kwahisu roared and charged. The battle was quickly fought, for though Kwahisu had much magic, his martial arts were far below Batman's skill. He soon backed off with a curse, and transformed into a flock of crows and left. Batman turned to Link.

"You look like hell." he said in his gravely manner. "If you feel up to it, I need help getting the unconscious ones to the Batcave."

"Your really Batman." said Link, awestruck.

"Yes, now.." Link heard no more for he had fainted from exhaustion and honor at meeting the man he had idolized since childhood. Leaving Batman alone to transport the unconscious team.

Kwahisu's crows returned to the base, forming their master once again. He was enraged that the meddling vigilante had interfered, but beating up those little twerps had really helped get the worst of the rage out of his system. Croll was waiting for him.

"Croll, I would like you to bring Control Freak to me." Croll nodded. "Oh and get a replacement sword. And reserve me a Kung-Fu trainer." Kwahisu hated to be second best at something. Croll nodded again and left the room. Minutes later, he returned with Control Freak, and a new sword, this one a Katana. He smiled and dissmissed his friend. "Your work is done Control Freak, and it is time for your payment." CF beamed like he was on top of the world. He never noticed Kwahisu shifting his weight in preparation to strike.

Outside, Croll heard the scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Reunion

Link blinked awake, and found himself on a simple cot in a cave. There were five other cots, each of them occupied by a Teen Titan. Cyborg was on his right and was sitting upright, running his hand over a dent in the metal side of his cranium where Kwahisu had struck him. BB on his right had all his hair sticking straight out in hundreds of different directions, the side-effect of having hundreds of electrical volts blast through his body. Directly across from him was Robin who was still down for the count, but his chest wound had been patched up. Raven had a few bruises but looked no worse for wear, and Starfire only had a bump where Kwahisu had struck her.

"You have finally awoke Link. We were all worried that.. that you would not wake. That Kwahisu had hurt you very badly and, well, killed you." said Starfire, clearly relived. Link shook his head as if clearing a swarm of gnats.

"You have Batman to thank for my continued company. If he hadn't come at the right moment Kwahisu would have made me into a human chop suey." On the other side of the door was the sound of a computerized voice saying, "Please identify yo-"

"I'LL BLOODY WELL IDENTIFY MYSELF AFTER I'VE SEEN MY FRIEND YOU DAMN CORTANA RIP-OFF!" shrieked a voice that none could believe belonged to a tiny fairy. It was so loud it woke up Robin. There was a blast of blue light, and a basketball sized hole appeared in the iron door and Navi zoomed in. "Link, I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you! Kwahisu's dark magic, it wouldn't let me through. After Batman owned him I flew in. NOTHING fazes that guy. I knew he could see me, and all he did was ask me to help move you guys here."

"Where is here exactly?" said Raven as the door opened.

"The Batcave," said Batman entering the room. He looked over the Titans with a cool eye. Starfire looked at him inquisitively and Raven just looked bored. Cyborg was frowning slightly, Link and Beast Boy stared at him star-struck, but Robin refused to meet his old master's eyes. Batman nodded and turned, gesturing them to follow.

The Batcave was a true marvel. Right now they were in the main chamber, and the tech there would put the Tower to shame. There were several smaller chambers that Link assumed contained specified purposes. Batman led them up a flight of stairs to a smaller chamber that looked like a sitting room. They each took an easy chair, except Batman, who crossed his arms and frowned at them.

"I want to know what the hell is going on. Tell me your story." Link nodded and told his story, starting with the story of his early life, his parents death, the battles with Gohma, Volvogia, and the Kraken, and finally here. After he told his tale, he showed Batman the box and he ran his hand over the symbol. After a moment, Batman finally said, "It was impressive that you six managed to take out such powerful beasts." he looked back at the symbol. "I've seen this symbol before. I just can't think where." Suddenly he looked up and said, "Lucky Chan's Antiquities. It's an old antique shop in the Narrows that specifies in Japanese artifacts. There's an old vase that has this symbol painted on it."

"Then that's our next stop." said Link standing up.

"Before you go, I'd like to talk to you in private Link." said Batman. The others went back to the main chamber. Link stood and looked The Dark Knight. Batman finally said, "You look like I did when my parents were murdered. I know how you feel. You have a burning sensation in your heart and your soul feels like it's turning inside out. But you have to give up your hatred of Kwahisu. Hunt him, beat him, but don't kill him." Batman turned his back to Link. "I almost killed the man who killed my parents, but Falcone beat me to it." Link was shocked. Batman was famous for his vow never to kill. "I had the gun, I had the anger, and God help me I wanted to take that man's life in that moment. I suppose I have Falcone to thank for keeping me from becoming a murderer. But if you kill this guy, you lose what makes you better than him. He wins. If you let him win, your parents deaths will have meant nothing." Link suddenly had the urge to hug Batman, and Batman had the urge to keep Link from hugging him. "When you get to the main chamber, send Robin in."

Robin entered the room and looked at the floor, refusing to meet his old mentor in the eye. "It's quite the team you've put together Robin. An alien, a part man part robot who's more human than most humans, a sorceress, a mutant, and a sword slinging spirit warrior."

"He's not a Titan." snarled Robin. Batman looked skeptical. Robin looked down again, embarrassed.

"I know that you're hurting over this girlfriend business, but Link could be a valuable asset to your team." said Batman.

"How do you know about that?" asked Robin, surprised.

"I'm not blind Robin. I can read people better than most." he said. "You need to put your personal feelings aside if you want to be an effective leader. Starfire will be with whoever she chooses. If she wants Link, than it's her choice." Robin scowled.

"Why do you always have to be right?" he said grumpily. Batman shrugged.

"It's my cross to bear." Robin smiled and shook his mentor's hand. As he turned to go Batman said, "If you ever want to come back, you're always welcome." Robin nodded. When he got to the main chamber, the others looked at him expectantly.

"Let's go guys, we have a date at this antique shop."

Back at Jump City, Kwahisu waited in the dark alley for his contact to come. When the trenchcoat garbed man did come, he had a large brief case. He opened it for Kwahisu and said, "Twenty-four twelve ounce bottles of weapons grade Zinothium. Just as requested." Kwahisu closed it and took it from him

"Thank you. You have made my dream possible." said Kwahisu.

"Stow it Martin Luther, wheres my money?" he growled. Frowning, Kwahisu produced the cash and gave it to the man who began counting it greedily. Neither noticed the figure spying on them from the roof of the nearby building.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Path and the Guardian

The Titan's walked into the shop that Batman had told them about. The old Japanese man behind the counter stared in shock at the strange group that had entered his shop. Link went right up to the counter and slammed the chest right on the oaken counter. The old man ogled at it for a moment before sighing.

"I was told this day would come. It had been so long I had started to lose faith, but here he is, standing before me." the old man turned without another word and entered the back room the next moment, he reemerged holding a purple vase with golden handles, and the symbol, just as Batman had said. The old man dropped the vase and it shattered into pieces.

"What was that for!" cried Link. "That was our next clue!" Link crouched and touched one of the shards, and it began to glow. He jumped back as the glow began to spread to all of the shards. They floated into the air and began to swirl around, and as they did, the glow got brighter and brighter until it was impossible to look at. Then, it was gone, and an ocarina, formed from the shards of the vase, hung suspended in the air.

"_**That**_ is what that was for," said the old man dryly. Link reached out and grabbed the ocarina. "Come with me," said the old man. Gesturing them towards the back. They followed as he led them to a small trap door which he opened. "This leads to the Gotham City sewers. Follow the symbols like the one on the chest, and then you will have to face the guardian. Your destiny awaits child." and he gestured for them to enter. Robin went in first, followed by Raven, then Cyborg, then Beast Boy and then Starfire. Link went down until only his head was above the floor.

"Who are you?"he asked. The old man smiled.

"My name is Sao-Feng. This is my redemption." and he closed the hatch. Leaving the team in darkness.

"You know, when one thinks of the life of a superhero, you don't think of rats or poop." said Link. "Oh look, a rat riding a piece of poop. How cute."

"Please don't tell us that Link," said Robin in annoyance. They had been following Sao-Feng's instructions for some time, and the smell was getting to everyone.

"Dude, what do the people of Gotham eat? Garbage?" asked Beast Boy.

"Shut up before I drown you both in this shit!" roared Robin, fed-up. All of a sudden, that gut urge filled Link again, and he took off down the tunnel. The Titans hurried to catch up with the the running boy. Robin noted that they had entered an old, unused section of the sewer system. Finally they caught up to Link and they stopped in the mouth of the tunnel. The tunnel had opened into a huge cavern. On the far side of the cavern was an enormous double door, emblazoned upon it was the symbol that had appeared throughout the entire quest. Link walked forward into the chamber, and a barrier of light blocked the tunnel entrance. Link jolted in surprise, but one look at the barrier, and Link knew he was alone. He didn't even have Navi to help him. A calm filled him as he turned to face whatever horrors awaited him. A monster had appeared in front of the door. It was the skeleton of a giant man, still wearing armor, holding an ax in his right hand, and and a Roman style shield in it's left. Link sighed and drew his own weapons. The specter charged. Their blades met, and the battle began. The skeleton was surprisingly fast, but was about as agile as a pregnant cow. Though Link was stronger than most humans, but he was tiring under the creatures unending strikes, even with the golden gauntlets. Then, inspiration struck. Link feinted as if he would hit high, but the activated his spirit powers and, quick as a mongoose went low.

But the creature had anticipated this move, and blocked with his ax. Then, to everyone's' shock, Link's blade cleaved the beasts blade in half, followed by it's legs. The creature fell on it's face, and Link cleaved it's head off. It burned in blue fire, and as it did, the barrier died. The Titans ran in.

"I'm all right" said Link sheathing his sword. He and the others walked up to the huge door.

"How do we open this thing?" said Robin. Link had a funny look in his eyes. He took out the ocarina, and began to play. It was a short melody, but all could sense the power in the notes. A blue aura surrounded Link as he played. When he was done, the aura faded, and the symbol on the door began to glow. Slowly, the doors swung inward.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Truth Revealed

Link and his friends walked through the doors of the massive temple, down a long stone hallway, and found themselves in a massive room. It had three sides, each with a richly detailed tapestry. One had a forest background, and a woman, well she was more a young girl, wreathed by golden light. She was in green and gold armor, with a Roman style helmet. In her right hand she held a spear, and in her left was a short sword. Her eyes were pure green, even the pupils. The second tapestry was of a mountain, with a woman sitting on it's peak, wreathed by red light. She wore a long tight red dress, and possessed smooth defined muscle. In her hair was a golden circlet with a ruby set in it. Her blazing dark-red hair complemented her mahogany skin. Her left hand was raised and held a small fireball. Her eyes were pure crimson, and blazing with fire. The third was of a city, and a woman wreathed by white light. She wore a long blue and white dress. Her long, unbound, raven hair contrasted to her pale white skin. In her hands was a golden harp. Her eyes were pure blue.

In the middle of the room was a raised dais with a stone pedestal shaped like a triangle. Link saw that there was a sword stuck in the pedestal. The hilt was purple, and the cross guard made to look like wings. Also on the dais were three large chests with the same symbol of the skeletal eagle and the three triangles. Very slowly, Link approached the dais slowly, reverently. He had no idea what possessed him, but he gripped the sword with his left hand, and light began to pour from the stone where the sword rested. A jolt of energy shot up his arm into his brain as he pulled it out. It stimulated a burst of joy in his brain, as though he was reuniting with an old friend.

The moment he pulled it out, the pedestal rose until it was four feet high. In each side, was a slot for each gem. Link placed each gem in, each slot, and as soon as he placed each one in, they shone with celestial light. As they glowed, the walls of the temple began to give off a soft, mellow light. There was the sound of thunder, and a ghostly man materialized on the dais. He was about 6'7 and was a spitting image of Link, except his eyes were olive-green, and his hair was chestnut-brown. He wore a golden tunic with a golden hat like the statues outside the underwater temple. He had a sword and shield on his back, and a small golden circlet attached to the base of his hat. He smiled at Link, and the apparition spoke.

"Link, you did it. We were right about you. Oh my little boy!" he said. The apparition had tears of joy in it's eyes.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Who are you!? What the hell is going on?!" Link cried with growing hysteria.

"Peace chosen one. I will explain all." said the specter. He spread his arms. "My name is Jericho. And my tale begins ten-thousand years ago on the planet Hyrule. A war was waging between those who followed the path of magic, and those who followed the path of science. The magic wielders feared that the "Son's of Science" as they called themselves would strip the planet for all it was worth and leave it dead. The Sons of Science feared that the Mages would leave our people forever ruled by religious dogma. For ten long years did that war rage. Then, three knights gathered together and agreed it had to end." The walls of the temple disappeared, and the Titans found themselves on a war torn battlefield. The green grass had been stained red with blood. There were three lone figures on the field each garbed in a similar manner to Jericho,but one wore red, one wore green, and the third wore blue.

"They were Salem the Just, Beckrum the Proud, and Link the Brave. They consulted the three Goddesses on what to do." the scene changed again, and the three knights were in a temple similar to the one the Titans were in. "They were told by the Goddesses that they must unite the two sides. To Beckrum, they gave the Triforce of Power and the Black Trident. To Salem they gave the Triforce of Wisdom and the Bow of Light. To Link they gave the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword. The sword you now hold in your hands." The scene faded away, and they were back in the temple.

"What is the Triforce?" asked Raven. The image of Jericho shifted, until it formed the three triangles.

"This is the Triforce. It is the tool through which the Goddesses wielded their power, and created the universe."

"And this was just given to three random knights?" said Robin skeptically. Jericho resumed his human form.

"They were each pure of mind and heart. But moving on, wielding this new power, Salem, Beckrum, and Link united the two sides, and in doing so, they united science and magic. Developing both as the same thing. After much deliberation, the trio put Salem on the throne. Then, something miraculous was discovered. Every now and again, one of the three's descendents would be born with the same power as they had. Only rarely, but sometimes it would happen." A new scene appeared. It was a city, inhabited by, well, people that looked similar to Link, those fish-human hybrids, and the armadillo people. "For ten thousand years, there was peace on Hyrule. We lived in harmony with nature, with each other. Disease, all but gone, life extended. The three races, the fish-like Zoras, the armadillo-esque Gorons, and of coarse the Hylians lived together in harmony. But about fifty years ago, something happened. Salem's last living descendent Princess Zelda, who also bore the Triforce of Wisdom, disappeared. No one ever knew where. Lord Cyrus, my father, and descendent of Link, was given the throne, and when he died, I became King. I took to wife a childhood friend Ch-Chani." the specter looked close to tears. "Sh-she was the sweetest and kindest soul ever to grace that beautiful planet."

The scene changed. Now it showed Jericho and a woman with straw-blonde hair and blue wolf eyes sitting in thrones side by side. In front of them, were their cheering subjects.

"Chani and I were both powerful mages, but it seemed that the one magic we could not make, was a child. Then, sixteen years ago, Chani was given the gift of a son. You Link." Link's mind was reeling. He was a damn alien of some magical race!

"But that same day, we were attacked. They were a race of monsters from some forsaken planet." the scene changed again, showing a scene of slaughter. Monsters of an indescribable nature were killing every thing in sight. Link was crying. He saw that even Raven was sobbing.

"They made no demands, they simply came and killed! Perhaps that was all that they wanted, to kill. But as bad as they were, their master was a thousand times worse. His name, was Ganondorf." The scene dissolved, and a second apparition appeared. He was a giant of a man, and had dark gray skin, blazing red hair, and wore black armor. "Ganondorf killed Brutus, he possessed the Triforce of Power, and took it from him. With that, he was almost invulnerable. I gathered the six most powerful mages, the Sages, and we used all our might, to seal Ganondorf in another dimension." Ganondorf vanished. "Without their leader, the demons were easy to beat. But it seemed that Ganondorf had unleashed a final vengeance upon us. He had released a deadly disease that killed everything, even plants. The disease mutated to fast for us to find a cure. Chani and I had but one thought in mind, save our son. We sent you here along with the some of our most powerful weapons. The bow of Akanoth, the Hylian shield and the Golden Gauntlets, the Silver Hook-shot, and the Zora mask, as well as the Ocarina of Time. Your heart led you to each of these, for they were of your home. We sent the Master Sword as well for,like the original Link, you bear the Triforce of courage. Where it struck, this, The Temple of Time, was formed."

"Why Earth?" asked Link hollowly.

"Because, when we looked at mankind, we saw a race similar to us. We knew they had the potential for greatness, but they needed a guide. But in order for you to become that, you had to learn your own might. So, I divided my soul into three parts into each of the stones now in this altar. Where each one struck, a monster was born. Now that you have defeated them, it is time to begin your training."

"Training?"

"Yes. You must learn to master the power of the Triforce. But you can choose not to." Link turned to his friends, and they knew what his decision was.

The good-byes were terrible. Link had insisted that Navi leave with the Titans, for faeries could not survive underground. Cyborg gave him a nearly bone crushing hug, Beast Boy hugged him andtold him that he would Mortal Kombat ready. Raven said nothing but merely hugged him. Robin walked up, and gave him a communicator.

"For when your done. Your always welcome back." Link was speechless. Now, he had a home to go back to. Robin walked away before Link could hug him. Then Starfire walked up. She tried to say something, but choked on a sob, and gave him a bear hug.

"I will wait for you." she whispered. With that six warriors left the cavern. Only one looked back. Link turned and entered the Temple of Time. Surrendering himself to his destiny.

**END OF SEASON 1. (SEASON 2 COMING SOON)**


End file.
